Karma
by Miss Gendai Speaker
Summary: Because no one laughs from Karma... And Karma was going to make Sasuke pay... I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS HERE! KISHIMOTO DOES!


Yup, it definitely had to be karma. It was the fourth time Sasuke had tried to confess her feelings to Sakura but because of 'determinate' situations he couldn't do it. Naruto just called it karma. Shikamaru called it bad luck. Suigetsu laughed at him. Neji just let out a little chuckle. And he had started to call it karma, just like his best friend had said.

Obviously Sakura had no idea that her chicken-butt-haired friend actually had feelings for her. She thought that he was in love with no one. And also had started to think that he was gay. She used to have a big crush on him when she was younger, but then she realised that he had no feelings towards anyone so she didn't bother confessing her feelings. She realized that it was silly to give up so easily, but she didn't really care.

Sasuke was getting really irritated but he wasn't going to stop until Sakura Haruno heard from his lips that he was in love with her. He was ready for the rejection thou it was going to hurt but he was going to accept her answer.

Finally the bell rang and he waited for everyone to leave classroom. He knew that Sakura always took her time so he didn't even bother standing up. Sakura was way to distracted talking to her friends so she didn't notice that a certain boy was waiting for everybody to leave and finally talk to her. But her friends did notice that. And they wanted them to finally be together.

"What do you guys have next? I have History with Kakashi..." Sakura groaned in frustration. Sasuke smirked. He knew that she hated that class with her life and he loved how she expressed her dislike to that class. Specially because he hated Kakashi and watching the girl of his life saying that was music to his ears.

_Flashback: First try_

_Sasuke was totally sure. He was completely sure about his feelings. It was no longer a simple attraction, like he has first thought, or a simple crush, like he had thought later. No. He had really fallen for her. And badly. And he wanted to tell her that at that moment. Because he didn't want an ass**** to steal her away. Because he was selfish and he wanted to be the only one. Because he loved her._

_But yeah right... He had just laughed about Naruto saying something stupid about Karma. And Karma was going to make him pay. No matter what. Because no one laughs from Karma. And Sasuke Uchiha was going to discover that no matter what._

_He saw her coming. She just looked so pretty. With her light pink locks and jade eyes. With her crazy punk style that she had chosen that day. With her hot pink tee shirt, tons of chains hanging on her neck, many rubber wrist bands, denim mini skirt and fishnets. Oh and her favorite combat boots. She was taking some books outta her locker. He was planning to walk towards her locker and give her the red rose he had bought that morning at the Yamanaka flower shop._

_But he didn't count with the Yamanaka showing up with her group of friends, making his oh-so-well-planned plan go down the drain. Sasuke turned really depressed that day. And no one except from him knew the reason with full name of his depression._

_Sasuke just called it bad luck and not actually considering her friends in the plan kinda made sense. So he realized that the next plan had to actually include her weird group of friends. But he didn't know, again, that Karma was the only one to blame._

_End of Flashback_

"I have PE... Ugh, I hate Gai-sensei..." No one doubted that Gai was a creep.

"I have Algebra with Hinata" Ino answered in a bored tone and Hinata nodded with a little smile. Everybody knew that Ino hated Maths. She said that she preferred Arithmetics thou.

"I have Chemistry!" Karin said with a smile. Sasuke had a few problems with the girl in the past because of being a fangirl. It was Sasuke feeling stalked. But somehow they ended up being friends because Karin discovered that Sasuke was definitely not price charming and then discovered that Suigetsu had feelings for her and... Anyway, somehow they ended up being friends.

"Ugh... Lucky you..."

_Flashback: Second try_

_Ok, he had already talked with her friends and they were totally supporting him. But they just threatened him. Bull****. He loved that girl with her life. The last thing he would like to do is to make her suffer. All he wanted to do was make her happy. And if he was going to be by her side, way better._

_They knew his plan. They just have to disappear, leaving the two of them alone. And the rest was Sasuke's homework. Who knew that Sasuke was actually going to do something like that jut for a girl._

_Everything was going to turn perfect the next day. But Sasuke didn't count with Sakura being absent that day. And again, everything went down the drain. And again, Sasuke came with a dark aura around him. That day, he began to actually think about Karma..._

_"What am I even thinking about? Tch, stupid Naruto and his stupid ideas..." he thought._

_End of Flashback_

"I don't even know why you hate it Sakura... Kakashi is so dumb that we can even text in his face and he won't say a thing..." Ino exclaimed. Truth is, that Ino was the typical teen of the group because of always being on the latest fashion. Always in the latest social networks and therefore the first to know the most important gossips of the week. The fastest typing on the phone and laptop. And obviously always the first one in calling a friend in a crisis, which consisted in a not way-too-important-at-all topic. So being the typical teen she was, she just couldn't live without texting the whole day and most of the night.

"Well, duh? You always sit at the back. Correction, we always sit in the back." Sakura added.

"And that's probably why the popular kiddos hate us so much..." Tenten said thoughtfully and Hinata nodded in response.

"Wait, they just hate us because of that?" Karin asked them. "I mean, I did know that we weren't in good terms with them, but I didn't know that actually stealing 'their' seats was making us being hated by them..."

"It's pathetic..." Sakura agreed.

_Flashback: Third try_

_"Ok... This has to work out. I promised mom that I was going to bring her over this weekend for dinner... If I don't, Itachi will annoy me for the rest of my life; and my dad will be as disappointed as my mom." he thought. "I only have 3 days to confess my feelings... And I think that I will have to do that tonight at the Yamanaka's birthday..."_

_That day, not only Yamanaka was turning seventeen but Sasuke was planning to confess his feelings to a special pink-haired girl with jade eyes._

_Everything was meant to be perfect, but a random drunk girl appeared and kissed him. And Sakura was there. And she was smiling. To him. And his plans went down the drain. Again. And he was depressed. Again._

_End of Flashback_

"I know... What I don't know is why they are popular! I mean, they are just knuckleheads and sluts... We should be popular! We are pretty, we have a great sense of fashion (in different ways of course), most of us are dating hotties (our Saku is still single cuz the Uchiha is-

"NANI?! (What?!)" a Sakura with reddened cheeks shouted.

"That Yamanaka... Always screwing things up..." Sasuke muttered really pissed.

"Oh c'mon! Don't tell me that you don't like the guy Sakura..." Karin teased her.

"I do but..."

"Oh please! Don't come up with that crap Sakura! 'I'm not good enough for him' or 'He doesn't like me...'"

"But it's true!"

"Cut the crap, cut the crap, cut the crap!" Ino sang covering her ears. Karin rolled her eyes at the childish behavior of her friend. Hinata was trying not to laugh. And well, Tenten had already burst out laughing.

"Tennnie! You are not helping!"

"Sorry Sak... But it's so funny! I mean, you both are in-"

"Tenten!" Karin, Hinata and Ino shouted at the same time. Tenten covered her mouth with her hands and laughed nervously. Sakura sweat-dropped.

_Flashback: Latest try_

_Naruto was getting tired of all that shit: His best friend trying to ask Sakura Haruno out. She was pretty and everything, and he even used to like her back in seventh grade. But they were no longer in seventh grade. They were already sophomores, soon-to-be juniors in a couple of months. And he no longer liked Sakura, unlike Sasuke who loved her even more than back then._

_"Seriously dude, that girl is making you sick. And it's making me sick as well. I was actually kidding when I said it was Karma..." he told him._

_Naruto had to do something. And quickly. But there was a little problem. The Uchiha was nowhere to be seen. And he wasn't to look up for him. Well... Actually he was, but not at that moment. He had to think about more important things. And that included planning the best confession of the year. Just for his best friend. Because he was tired of receiving the same bored and almost liveless glare everyday. And also because deep inside, really deep inside, he wanted him to be happy with a girl. Just like he had found Hinata._

_On the other side, the Uchiha was looking for Sakura. But it looked like she was talking with another guy. His name was Lee and it looked like she was rejecting him because of the letter with the red rose in her hands and apologetically smile upon her face._

_"I'm sorry Lee. You are really sweet and charming and strong but you are not my type..." Sasuke heard her say. "I'm sorry... But you are not the one I'm looking for..."_

_"Oh... I see..." Lee said staring at the floor. It was so obvious that she only had eyes for the Uchiha. And that the Uchiha only had eyes for her. And that they were made for each other. And that they were going to be the most perfect and popular couple of the school. And that he was going to propose her marriage the most romantic way ever. And that they were going to have twins. And that they were going to live happily ever after. And that he was going to be forever alone. Yup... he didn't have the best moral support at that moment._

_Sasuke just swallowed slowly. He didn't want to be rejected._

_End of Flashback_

"Anyways chicks... Anyone wanna go to the bathroom? I'm having my period... I'm seriously dying inside..."

"Ino! That's to much info! Besides, there is a guy here!" Hinata exclaimed, her cheeks flushing red.

"A guy?" Sakura asked turning around, looking for someone. And in fact, Sasuke Uchiha was still there.

But when Sakura turned back, her friends were no longer there. They had left a little note there.

"'You'll thank us later Sak '..." Sakura read out loud. Sasuke smirked when he heard her. "Ugh... What the hell do they mean?"

"I actually asked them that favor..." she heard a very familiar voice say. It was Sasuke.

"What do you exactly mean?" she asked him confused. She was quite nervous because it was the first time they talked alone.

"It's kinda complicated to explain..." he had an adorable (according to Sakura) blush upon his cheeks.

"But you can tell right?"

"I guess so..."

"Sooo..."

"I... I saw you rejecting Lee the other day... Why did you did that?"

"Are you going to judge me?" Sasuke just shook his head. She sighed in defeat. "It's just that... He's just not my type... Not the guy I would like to spend the rest of my life with..."

"What's your type then?" Sakura was surprised. Sasuke was not a curious guy, actually he was the most quiet boy she had ever met. It was weird.

"They have to be really honest all the time, not clingy or too jealous, at least romantic..."

"Is he real?"

"I think he is... And I'm staring at him right now..." she said, locking her eyes into his.

Sasuke smirked and they kissed. Maybe Karma didn't hate him anymore. Because he was kissing the girl of his dreams at that momment. And because nothing could ruin that moment.

"TEMEEEE!"

Except some people of course...


End file.
